Wildflower
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Wahai bunga liar dalam genggaman, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat teman-temanmu layu lalu mati? Kelopak-kelopak indahnya gugur satu demi satu dan mengering. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Henry Lau and others.


Disclaimer: Super Junior bukan punya saia. Tapi ff ini murni milik saia.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) maybe

Summary: Wahai bunga liar dalam genggaman, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat teman-temanmu layu lalu mati? Kelopak-kelopak indahnya gugur satu demi satu dan mengering. Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Enjoy this

.

.

**Wild Flower**

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki berkulit seputih susu nampak berjalan menapakki tanah yang kering. Di tangannya tergenggam dua tangkai bunga liar—bunga aster liar. Langkahnya ringan, sedikit melompat-lompat kecil. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum manis. Tatapan matanya tertuju ke depan. Seakan tak sabar untuk segera pulang, menyerahkan aster liar itu pada kakaknya tersayang beserta sang ibu.

Matahari bersembunyi di balik gerumbul-gerumbul awan hitam. Tak sanggup lagi menampakkan wajahnya. Awan hitam nampak begitu angkuh karena berhasil mengalahkan sinar matahari.

Sambil mengerjap polos, anak lelaki itu pun menengadah. Aah... kenapa langit kembali menghitam? Anak itu—Henry Lau—menengadah agak lama. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit kesal karena dengan begini, hujan akan turun. Baju barunya bakal basah kuyup, padahal ia baru memakainya sekali. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sang anak lelaki berkebangsaan Cina itu segera sadar bahwa dirinya harus segera pulang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang. Lagi, dengan wajah polosnya, ia tersenyum. Ia kembali melompat-lompat ringan dengan riang. Melintasi tanah kering—melintasi hamparan mayat-mayat manusia tak berdosa di depannya, melompatinya perlahan, mengambil celah untuk kakinya berpijak. Mayat-mayat orang berseragam tentara hingga korban penyiksaan. Anak itu seakan tak bersalah melewati mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa itu seenaknya.

Ya. Perang baru saja usai.

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah. Begitu sepi dan lengang. Mataku menyapu sekeliling. Bangunan-bangunan rusak dan kobaran api di beberapa sudut. Pepohonan berubah warna menjadi hitam, gosong, beberapa lagi tumbang.

Wajahku yang tadi menyunggingkan senyum, kini mendadak mengeras. Heran melihat sekitarku. Aku serasa baru menyadari sesuatu. Rasanya, baru kemarin aku melihat sekelilingku ini masih baik-baik saja. Dalam sekejap... mereka porak poranda. Mataku tak jemu-jemunya menemukan jejak-jejak sepatu boot dan roda kendaraan perang; mobil jip, tank...

Wahai bunga liar di genggaman, kumohon beritahu aku. Mengapa orang-orang masih saja bertarung dan saling menyakiti?

Perang baru saja usai. Aku hanyalah anak lelaki berusia belasan tahun. Tak paham akan peperangan yang telah terjadi. Di depan mata, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dengan keadaan mengenaskan; tubuh tidak lengkap, dada berlubang, kepala bocor—bahkan pecah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Hatiku mencelos ketika melihat mayat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menggendong boneka kelinci—yang tubuhnya ternoda percikkan darah merah. Kepalanya bocor, darah yang keluar begitu banyak dan mengering. Entah apa dosanya hingga ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Pantaskah?

'Berapa umurnya?' batinku miris.

Aku menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara rintih tangis seseorang. Kulihat seorang teman Hangeng _gege_—Kim Jong Woon. Ia terlihat menangis pilu di depan mayat adik laki-lakinya. Darah terus mengucur dari dada saudaranya yang berlubang, merembes membahasi tanah kering. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki sambil terus memperhatikan Jong Woon _hyung_ tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa... selain menatapnya penuh sesal. Sesaat mata kuyu Jong Woon _hyung_ melirik ke arahku. Aku bisa menangkap sorot matanya yang tajam. Penuh dendam dan seakan menuntut sebuah keadilan dari balik linang air matanya.

Wahai bunga liar di genggaman, apakah kau bisa melihatnya? Mengapa orang-orang tak bisa saling memaafkan? Hingga orang-orang yang tak berdosa menjadi korban... dihinggapi peluru yang tidak bermata?

.

.

Kususuri jalanan berpasir ini dengan kaki kecilku. Aku terus mengernyitkan alis. Hatiku serasa teriris melihat semua pemandangan ini. Begitu kejam. Dimana belas kasihan 'mereka' kepada manusia-manusia tak bersalah ini? Mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa mau tak mau harus menjadi korban mereka... seperti tumbal yang harus dikorbankan demi sebuah keegoisan.

Mendadak pikiranku melayang. Aku teringat akan nasib ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku, Tan Hangeng yang berada di rumah. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mendengar ceritaku tentang apa yang kulihat hari ini? Lamunanku langsung buyar ketika seseorang menahan kakiku. Aku sempat tercekat dan panik.

"Tolonglah beri aku makanan, wahai anak muda... sudah berhari-hari aku tak memakan apapun..." Hatiku tersentuh melihat wanita paruh baya mengemis makanan padaku. Sejenak aku terdiam, menekuri paras keriput wanita itu—dengan pakaian compang-camping dan kotor. Aku mengambil sebungkus roti yang bersarang di kantong celana selututku dan memberikannya. Mata tua wanita itu terlihat berbinar.

"Aah, _jeongmal khamsahamnida_... aku do'akan kau panjang umur..." katanya dengan suara bergetar—khas wanita tua. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tak tega. Umur panjang? Kalimat itu sungguh membuatku tertohok. Umur panjang... setelah melihat nasib saudara-saudaraku tergolek tanpa nyawa seperti ini?

Wahai bunga liar dalam genggaman, izinkan aku bertanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan... ketika melihat teman-temanmu layu lalu mati? Kelopak-kelopak indahnya gugur satu demi satu dan mengering... bagaimana perasaanmu?

Dunia ini seakan memejamkan matanya rapat, tangan dan kakinya dipasung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bunyi gedebrug sepatu tentara dan rentetan tembakan seakan membutakan semua panca indranya. Rasa takut dan gemetar mengecilkan nyalinya. Hanya segelintir orang yang berani menghidupkan kembali panca indra dan nyalinya dengan tekad perjuangan yang kuat. Tapi... apa daya?

Mentari musim panas tertutup awan tebal. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Burung-burung gagak menggerayangi hari, beterbangan di atas kepala. Aku bergidik ngeri. Tak terasa, tetes-etes air hujan jatuh menghunjam bumi. Menciptakan cekungan-cekungan di atas tanah kering. Mengumbar bau atsiri yang khas ke udara.

'Hujan di musim panas. Aneh,' pikirku tanpa mencari jawaban. Hujan rintik yang turun terasa begitu mistis.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasukki pagar rumah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak tanah basah. Di luar pagar kujumpai tiga mayat tentara tergeletak dengan berbagai luka. Kulangkahi mayat-mayat itu karena menghalangi jalanku. Aku lantas pergi menuju sebuah kamar.

Perlahan kakiku menyusuri lorong rumahku yang remang-remang. Titik-titik air hujan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela rumah. Sesekali kilat menyambar, menciptakan cahaya terang sesaat. Aku memasukki kamar dan tersenyum melihat ibu dan Hangeng _ge_ tengah terbaring tenang. Tertidur pulas. Kudekati mereka yang tengah tertidur sembari menarik sebuah kursi. Aku duduk di atasnya.

"Ibu, Hangeng _ge_... kubawakan dua tangkai bunga aster liar untuk kalian berdua. Aku mendapatkannya di pinggir jalan. Mereka satu-satunya yang masih hidup..." ujarku seraya meletakkannya di atas perut ibu dan Hangeng _ge_—masing-masing satu. Aku terdiam, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Ibu dan Hangeng _ge_ tertidur sangat pulas. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Alhasil, aku hanya duduk terdiam seraya menatapinya lekat-lekat sambil sesekali mengelus pipi mereka yang dingin dan pucat pasi.

"Saat perjalanan pulang... aku melihat banyak sekali orang-orang tak berdosa mati, terkapar di atas tanah kering dengan berbagai luka. Darah tercecer di mana-mana... anak-anak atau orang tua semua sama saja," ceritaku. "Ibu, _gege_... bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian tidak merasa miris?" tanyaku polos.

Tak ada jawaban. Mereka masih setia menutup mata, sambil tersenyum damai. Sesekali kubersihkan pakaian putih mereka dari debu. Tak lupa aku juga membersihkan tangan dan wajah mereka dengan handuk basah. Aku tak ingin kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan terus menjaga mereka. Tak peduli seberapa lama.

Wahai bunga liar di atas dua tubuh tak bernyawa, sampai hatikah kau menyaksikan pertumpahan darah ini? Rakyat-rakyat tak bersalah terseok-seok, mengesot-ngasot, mengemis untuk sebuah keadilan dan kebebasan? Kuatkah kau menyaksikannya?

Aku akan terus terjaga, sebagai bukti mereka yang mati itu pernah ada. Bagi mereka yang tak bernama, bagi mereka yang berjuang menegakkan keadilan—yang namanya tak terukir di batu pahlawan...

Ya. Perang baru saja usai, wahai bunga liarku...

.

.

FIN

A/N: Fiuuh... akhirnya saia nulis lagi walaupun abal ==. Sumpah, setelah naik kelas 2, tugas-tugas numpuuukk! Dari praktikum, PR, presentasi... *tepar*. Buat yang rindu saia *ceileh* saia bikinin ff ini. maaf kalo misalnya gimana gitu. Gak tau kenapa saia kesambet ide ini. ya saia nulis ini aja dari pada saia kelamaan hiatus.

Okeeh... semoga kalian suka. Mind to review?

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
